


The legend of Foxberry

by foxberryshipper



Category: Cucumber | Banana | Tofu (TV), In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: In the Flesh Real Life, M/M, banana, church, cucumber, foxberry, in the flesh - Freeform, pds, tofu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxberryshipper/pseuds/foxberryshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Newberry arrives at the banana set ready to film his scene with Freddie Fox but things are happening behind closed doors that nobody else knows about. Namely a secret relationship which Luke wants to share with people but Freddie just isn't ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't wait for round two

**Author's Note:**

> I am probably the only one who ships these two considering I haven't seen any fanart or fanfics. They do have come chemistry. This is my first fanfic so please be kind if anyone does read it!!!

It was Luke Newberry’s' first day on the banana set. He had already run through the script, discussed with the writer what he had to do. He was nervous, there was no mistaking that. Luke had only met Freddie Fox once before the run through at a party. They had had a few drinks which resulted in him waking up in Freddie's bed the next morning with hazy memories and a killer hangover. Luke had never known anyone like Freddie; he was funny, intelligent and incredibly good looking. He would never have given him a second glance if he wasn't drunk out of his mind. Luke had run out the next morning before he woke up leaving his number and a half thank you, half apology note scribbled on a scrap piece of paper on Freddie's pillow. He never called him back and Luke was determined to find out why.

When Luke met Freddie's gaze across the table during the read through, he felt almost like his character Josh, almost like the man would never realise his existence. The next time Freddie spoke to him was during hair and make up for the banana shoot. He sat in his dressing room twisting an auburn curl between two fingers and anxiously biting his lip.  
"Nice hair" said a voice from behind him.  
Luke turned round on his chair and let his mouth hang open like a goldfish as he mumbled a reply.  
"Huh?"  
"Suits you". And with that Freddie swaggered down the corridor to film a scene. They didn't have to film the sex scene until the day after which filled Luke's stomach with metaphorical butterflies just thinking about it. He had never filmed anything like it before and wondered if he had made a mistake. He had done all this, tried so hard to get this part to grow closer to Freddie in the hope something would happen between them but what if it was for nothing? 

"Wondering when you'd show up" Freddie leaned against the white walls just around the corner from the set; his blonde hair perfectly gelled back. "Thought we could meet up tonight after work, discuss some things about tomorrow".  
“umm yeah sure" Luke felt tingling all through his body at the mention of it and curled his hands into fists to calm himself down.  
"Meet me at the bar down the road 7:00pm OK with you?"  
Luke nodded, swallowed hard and made his way to the set. It was a short days filming and after a few hours they were finished. Luke watched Freddie cracking a joke with some other cast members he didn't know and longed to feel his breath against his skin again and smell his minty aftershave mingled with sweat.

As soon as he got back to his hotel room, he began preparing to meet Freddie. He washed his hair, teasing it with gel and called his best friend and in the flesh co-star Emily to help him pick a shirt. Emily was always there for him with a smile and a wicked sense of humour, something he didn't possess.  
"Blue or purple?"  
"Blue, definitely blue. Promise you'll text if something happens". She teased.  
"Not sure if blue is my colour and what do you mean by that?" He smirked.  
"It is very much your colour goes with that legendary ginger mane of yours and let me refer to the party that changed your life forever and the morning after"  
"What if he doesn't like me like that? What if I'm reading the signals wrong" he chewed his lip again.  
"Then no harm done handsome!” They would sometimes speak in the style of Kieren and Amy to make each other laugh. He suppressed a smile.  
“I can hear you smiling over the phone now trot off into the unknown and call me in the morning if everything goes to plan"  
"I swear you're psychic".

Luke ran a shaky hand through his hair as he walked down the cobbled streets of Manchester with only Freddie on his mind. He remembered going back to Freddie's flat so vividly, his lips pressed against his, clumsily tearing off shirts and trousers, climbing into bed and the drunken ramblings that followed. Finally he reached the bar, deafening dubstep music blasted from speakers dotted around the place which was thick with people pushing and shoving to reach the dance floor. He found an empty seat and ordered a drink wondering how the hell he was going to find Freddie in all this madness when he heard a familiar voice.  
"Shame really. I did say I liked that curly hair of yours"  
"Sorry I erm I needed to wash out all that hairspray"  
Freddie perched on the seat next to him and ordered a beer. He was wearing a polo T-shirt and a pair of jeans so tight they seemed to defy all logic.  
"Big scene tomorrow, nervous?"  
"Well erm I just think of it as filming any other scene". He took a sip from his beer bottle at the same time as him. He breathed deeply to relax and repeated the same line over and over 'play it cool'.  
Freddie reached over and placed his hand over Luke’s' sending a shiver up the length of his arm.  
"Relax mate". His dark brown eyes stared into Luke’s filling him with reassurance.  
"Do you remember me?" He spoke clearly and without hesitation.  
"Still haven't watched in the flesh yet if that's what you mean although I did see the snogging action". God he was an ignorant little shit.  
"The party... the one..." He babbled  
"You don't know when to be quiet".  
Freddie grabbed his face and pressed his lips to his, stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs. Luke wrapped his arms around his neck, increasing the pressure of the kiss and running his fingers through his blonde hair. He didn't even register Freddie yanking him by the arm through the street.

Before Luke knew it they were back at his hotel room. Their lips had barely parted since they left the bar. Freddie pinned him against the wall and threw his T-shirt over his head. Was this really happening? The man he had pined after for almost a year wanting to have sex with him. They laughed in between kisses, longing for the taste of each other's mouths. Freddie pushed Luke onto the bed, planting a row of kisses down his neck, ripping his shirt off. Luke's self conscious thoughts drifted from his mind as all their clothes were removed, thrown carelessly over lamps and TVs.  
"Next time you'd better curl your hair" Freddie sighed  
"Don't worry, they're curling it for our big scene tomorrow" Luke whispered  
”Can’t wait for round two".


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Luke goes into work the next morning and finds that Freddie doesn't want people to know about them so they end up having an argument. Wearing tights...

Luke traced the outline of Freddie's sharp jaw, his smooth skin and his tousled hair. Last night had been wild and completely out of his character. Something changed when he was near Freddie. He felt confident, reassured, whole. Freddie jumped at his touch.  
"Shit what time is it?" He ran round searching for his scattered garments.  
"7:00am plenty of time to get to work". Luke sat up in bed.  
"You don't understand. We can't go in at the same time; people will know what happened last night".  
“Why shouldn't they know?” A lump rose in his throat.  
"Look not now. Wait a bit then come in OK?"  
"OK"   
"See you soon Bambi".

Luke grabbed his phone from the bedside table and called Emily as he pulled a red T-shirt and dark pair of trousers from the wardrobe.  
“Hey Em"  
"I take it this is a good sign?" She said  
"Kind of" He pressed the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he stepped into the trousers.  
"Spill the metaphorical beans I've got work in a bit too".  
“He doesn't want people to know about us. This might just be another one night stand to him but it’s something else to me."  
"Speak to him after work, tell him your feelings. He might just see it in a different way".  
“I will. Look Em I'll speak later thanks for everything".  
She paused. "Be careful".  
“I will".

He didn't know why Emily was so worried. If anything this was just a misunderstanding that had to be put right. As he entered the building, the room was buzzing with conversation, circling round a single figure. Freddie.  
"And then we went back to his place..."  
"Freddie's just bragging about last night" Fisayo - Freddie's banana co-star - explained to Luke. "Apparently they went back to his hotel room".  
"... and he was like..." Freddie continued.  
"Feeling nervous?" Fisayo asked.  
"You could say that".   
Luke's mind was swarming with questions. How could Freddie feel comfortable bragging about having sex with a stranger but not him? Was there something wrong with him? He ignored the tears welling up in his eyes and shoved through the crowd to hair and makeup.  
The hairdresser only seemed to be bothered in what hairspray was the best or what size curling irons were the easiest to use. Every so often he nodded or 'hmmed' to feign interest. Didn't last night mean anything to him? Every time they met he began to feel more and more Josh and less and less Luke. He wanted to change but this wouldn't change him for the better. He didn't want their every encounter to result in a meaningless one night stand. He wanted something more - well - more meaningful than that.

He was ushered into the next room to put on his costume which was basically skin tight, flesh coloured trousers. Great. Now he was going to look like an even bigger idiot than this morning. The director led him into ‘Freddie’s bedroom’, ignoring the wolf whistles and cheers from the cast. He heard Freddie’s voice just before he entered the room.  
“You’re making me wear tights are you actually serious?”   
“What do you want Freddie? God you’re such a diva!” Fisayo yelled from the hall.  
“Oh fuck off” Freddie shouted back.  
“Will do!”  
“Oh it’s you”. Freddie said as Luke appeared awkwardly in the doorway. “Ready”.  
“Hmm” mumbled Luke.  
He was carrying on as if nothing had happened and Luke wouldn’t believe this was nothing until Freddie looked him in the eye and said it.  
“I erm – I need a word”.

Freddie followed him into the next room, a look of utter confusion plastered on his face.  
“We have to film. What is it?”  
“Last night”.  
“What about last night?”  
“What the fuck do you think Freddie? It wasn’t just some one night stand for me”.  
“Well it was for me although it was pretty good sex, look are we done now?”  
He turned to walk off but Luke grabbed him roughly by the wrist.  
“Save the passion for the bedroom mate” Freddie snarled.  
“Look me in the eye and say last night meant nothing”  
Freddie turned and met Luke’s gaze. He stared into Freddie’s cold grey eyes. It felt like they were boring into his soul, tearing him apart.  
“Last night” he hissed “meant nothing. How could you ever think otherwise?”  
Luke turned his head, biting his lip to stop the tears. He watched Freddie stalk off into the room then buried his face into his hands.  
Here he was; stood in a random hallway in the middle of Manchester, wearing a pair of tights, crying his eyes out and being totally ignored by the man he had done all this for.  
“Luke!” The director called. “Time for your scene”.


	3. Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I personally think you would rock an eye patch” she grinned “pirate Newberry has a certain ring to it”.  
> “I might not be the most fearsome pirate considering I’m not big on blood”.  
> “Says the zombie – sorry PDS sufferer”.

“How did it go?”  
Luke sat on the edge of the bed in his hotel room, on the verge of crying for the second time that day. He couldn’t make a habit of this.  
“He – he erm –” He sobbed over the phone to Emily. “It was just horrible today –”  
“I’m coming to see you. Wait there.”

Luckily Emily’s job was close so she was there within the hour. She burst into the room wearing a knee length floral dress and carrying a massive bar of chocolate. She knew him too well. Emily sat on the edge of the bed next to Luke, ruffling his auburn hair, still wavy and coated in fake sweat from the shoot.  
“Tell me everything”  
Half of the chocolate and a lot of tears later, he had told her the day’s events.  
“How can he be like this Em?”  
“I think you need to film what you have to and then move on. He isn’t good for you. I’m finally glad you stood up for yourself though” she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
“He said it meant nothing but I’m not so sure”.  
“Luke. I only want what’s best for you and he is going to hurt you. Trust me on this”  
He looked into her eyes. Unlike Freddie’s they were warm, loving and filled with genuine concern for him.  
“I know”  
“At least there are no more scenes to film with him. Chloe seems nice. Just stick with her”.  
“Fingers crossed they don’t ask us to re-do that last scene then” he sighed.  
“Why?”  
“Well we’d just had an argument so it was pretty much a lot of angry humping”.  
Emily snorted back a giggle. Luke elbowed her in the ribs and before long they filled the whole room with laughter. 

Emily stayed with him late into the night, watching some repeated documentaries on the hotel’s TV. He smiled but it masked the pain. He hadn’t ever had a serious boyfriend. Hell he hadn’t even told the world he was gay. What if he was going to be pushed around like this his whole life? What if he never found someone who loved him for being him?

The next day, he woke up and buried his face in a mountain of pillows. He had two more days of filming, none involving Freddie if he was lucky. He met his new co-star Chloe Harris who was going to play his best friend Sophie. They seemed to click and before he knew it they had chatted all through the day, in between takes and even at lunch.  
“You know I was actually an extra on in the flesh? At the commune with Amy”  
“No! I can’t believe that!” He took a bite of an apple.  
“We didn’t actually meet but fucking hell those contacts are killers. I had them in for what – an hour maybe? How do you manage all day?”  
“Eye drops. Lots and lots of eye drops. I actually had some minor scratches on my corneas”  
“Jesus”  
“Yeah I had to wear an eye patch for a few days after”  
“I personally think you would rock an eye patch” she grinned “pirate Newberry has a certain ring to it”.  
“I might not be the most fearsome pirate considering I’m not big on blood”.  
“Says the zombie – sorry PDS sufferer”.  
Luke ceased his laughing when something flashed in the corner of his eye. It couldn’t be.  
“Did someone mention Luke dressed like a pirate? I might not have mentioned before that I have a fetish for pirates”. Freddie flashed a pearly white smile as he swaggered over to Luke and Chloe who were sat in the bright red car used during the shoot.  
Chloe wore a very puzzled expression and began to play with her long blonde hair, staring into the distance. Luke leapt out of his seat, made a feeble excuse and dragged Freddie round a corner into the stone chapel they had been using to film the wedding.

“You know it’s not very respectful to have sex in a place of worship” Freddie grinned. It seemed he was back to his alternate persona.  
“What makes you think –” Luke trailed off “You can’t talk like that in front of people”.  
“Why? Chloe didn’t seem bothered”.  
He pushed Luke against the wall. Luke could feel his warm breath against his cheek as he spoke.  
“No – not – not again –” he stammered, pushing him away.  
“Live a little Bambi” he whispered into his ear.  
“But –”  
Before he could finish, Freddie kissed him again. It was just like those nights, reassuring and confident. He knew this was wrong. He knew he would break his heart again and again but he couldn’t help himself. All he was thinking of was Freddie and he knew he couldn’t just leave him behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where I'm going with this hopefully someone will convert and ship them too


End file.
